megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Zaou-Gongen
Zaou-Gongen also known as Kongou Zaou-Gongen, is a demon in the series. History Zaou-Gongen is one of the most important mountain deities of Japan's syncretic Shugendou sects, a diverse tradition of mountain ascetic practices associated with Shinto beliefs, Taoism, magic, supernatural powers and Esoteric (Tantric) Buddhism. After the arrival of Buddhism to Japan in the mid-6th century, the native Shinto Kami were soon considered manifestations of the imported Buddhist divinities. Zao serves as the protector deity of sacred Mt. Kimpusen Japan's Nara prefecture and is considered the local Japanese Shinto manifestation of three Buddhist divinities: the Historical Buddha (Sakya), Kannon Bodhisattva (Kanzeon) and Miroku Buddha (Maitreya), who serve respectively as the Buddhas of the Past, Present and Future. This makes Zaou perhaps the most powerful local divinity of religious mountain worship in Japan. Zaou is widely venerated in the entire mountain range stretching from Yoshino to Kumano (the cradle of Shugendou practice), but also venerated at numerous remote mountain shrines and temples throughout the country. Despite Zaou's Tantric appearance, the deity is generally thought to be of Japanese origin. Zaou's cult spread throughout Japan from the 11th century onward. He is also called Vajragarbha. Zao Gongen appears in some cultural content of Japan, mostly classical, such as Kuze Noh, where the gods protect Emperor Temmu, 40th Emperor of Japan, against enemy soldiers pursuing him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fury Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Persona 5: Strength Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Survivor 2: Kishin Race **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fury Race Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers ''Persona 4'' Zaou Gongen appears as the ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana. He is available to be summoned once the protagonist completes the Strength Arcana Social Link and reaches at least Lv. 90 or above. ''Persona 5'' Zaou-Gongen is the ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room after completing the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. He is one of four Personas to learn God's Hand and the second of two Personas to learn Evade Phys. He is the first of three Personas to learn the Blazing Hell skill. Despite learning Cripple, a move that increases the damage of Gun skills by 50%, he does not learn any Gun skills naturally and will need to be supplied with one through fusion to take advantage of the skill himself. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution, Zaou-Gongen yields a God's Hand skill card. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' In episode 12, the seventh day, Zaou-Gongen is summoned alongside Nebiros by Yamato Hotsuin in deep grief of Makoto Sako's sacrifice in order to protect the former from Alcor's deadly attack. After Yamato has survived Alcor's self-destruct attack, he uses both demons to block the path of Hibiki Kuze, Daichi Shijima and Io Nitta to buy him time to ascend to Polaris' throne. Zaou-Gongen is engulfed by the void. In the final episode, Yamato fuses Zaou-Gongen and Nebiros together to produce Satan. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas